Choices 2 New Vegas
by The Renegade Waffle
Summary: Just playing the hand I've been dealt...  Short one-shot. Sequel to "Choices  Fallout 3 "  Remember to R&R!


**Choices 2**

**A Fallout: New Vegas one-shot by The Renegade Waffle**

* * *

><p>Being a Courier is a dangerous job, especially in the Mojave Wasteland.<p>

Hell, we don't even ask about the packages we deliver, it could be anything: a million caps, a bomb, a Platinum Chip...

For something so small it's caused me nothing but fucking trouble.

One day, I'm just a nobody Courier who's travelled the west, the next I'm the most wanted man by the NCR _and_ Ceaser's Legion...

And I have an executive suite in the Lucky 38, courtesy of Mr. House.

Being a Courier sure does have it's perks!

That reminds me, I've got to go back someday and thank Doc. Mitchell, I swear I used to have a scar on my temple...

Well, that's on my to-do list, I've got more pressing things to take care of...

_**Hoover Dam...**_

Fucking piece of shit, if I had it _my_ way I'd have the Boomers use that B-52 of theirs and bomb the shit out of it. But no, NCR and the Legion are at each others throats over it, and now House wants a piece of the action! I knew he was up to something the slimy git.

However, there _is_ something nice about Hoover Dam, the fact that it still stands tall after all this time is something. I can relate it to Humanity as a whole really, we've stood the test of time even though we've had the shit bombed out us!

Shit, I need to stop talking to Arcade.

Would never have pegged him for Enclave, mind you, never caught on that Veronica was Brotherhood either. They both asked whether I'm unobservant, my Pip-Boy says "Perception '7'"... I guess I just don't give a shit...

I've had ED-E along with me recently, I guess I never really got over the ED-E at The Divide, even though they're the same robot... Technically. Been back a few times, to see the mess I've made really. And I guess to chat with Ulysses, but I swear, if he says "The why of it.." _one_ more time, I am going to ram a grenade up his ass and boot him off the cliff!

Been back to see the Think Tank as well, I managed to convince Dr. Möbius to rejoin them in The Sink. Things... Have been tense at best, especially since Möbius thought it was a good idea to bring his Robo Scorpions into the The Sink. However I don't think they've forgiven me yet for letting The Toaster 'loose' inside the The Sink, apparently his threats of "Total world domination" were taken seriously for once.

Zion's been a much busier place since I gave the Dead Horses and The Sorrows a boot up the asses to fight the White Legs. I'll admit, I got a bit of sadistic pleasure out of making a seemingly peaceful tribe go to all out war. It's a dog eat dog world, _Canis canem edt. _Joshua Graham is... A character, he's lent me one of his scriptures to read, stating that he'd rather let me interpret the words for myself. Still on my to-do list.

Wonder if Elijah is still alive? Probably not, if the lack of oxygen didn't kill him the bullet to the knee-cap certainly did. I've ran into Dean a couple of times surprisingly, first time was in The Tops, I pulled a 9mm out on him for what he pulled back the Sierra Madre all those years ago. But, you know, you talk with someone, get their side. I can see why he did it... Still no sign of Christine or that Dog/God hybrid unfortunately...

What time is it? Right, time to collect my winnings from Hoover Dam.

The Bull, the Bear and now the House joins the fray. Sure the House all ways wins...

But all it takes is a roll of a dice, or a Wild Card to put things in my favour...

* * *

><p><strong>Love Fallout to bits, 1 through to NV, they're all bloody brilliant in their own way. (Yes, <em>even <em>Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel!) Of course this is a 'sequel' to "Choices (Fallout 3)", one of my first stories on this site.**

**Had this on my Laptop for a while now, but never bothered to upload it, looks like I'm bothered now...**

**Remember to R&R, and that constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**~TRW**


End file.
